


Seasick

by flowers_of_finley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda AU, Other, Poor George, Seasick, Sirens, Wow, based on a tiktok i saw, lost at sea, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_of_finley/pseuds/flowers_of_finley
Summary: Finley goes on a trip in the ship their grandfather gave them before he died. They hadn't anticipated on getting lost. Or having an encounter with sirens
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Seasick

**Author's Note:**

> i do not regret making this. honestly.

All we wanted to do was take a nice trip out in the sea. On a ship. We got all the right supplies we needed and even hired a crew. We knew the stories about the sirens. We knew the legends.

It's been three weeks since we've seen land. And we were supposed to make out journey in one. George has begun to get seasick, and I'm tired of hearing Fred complain about the salty air stinging his nose. Rations aren't low, but we're still cautious about seconds. 

"Finley!!" Fred called my name one evening. 

I turned 'round trying to find where he had yelled from.

"Turn right, and look up at the post." he yelled again, noticing my struggle.   
Lo and behold, he was sat right on top of the post by the barrels.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing up there?! You could get hurt, and your mother would wring my ear for letting me allow you to sit up there. We all know how clumsy you are!" I hollered as loud as I could. 

His face got redder than my jumper, and I could see it all the way from the low deck. 

"Darling, we all know you're the clumsy one in our relationship," he smirked.

"Yes and? You don't see me sitting on post that high, now do you?" He was finally convinced to get down. 

"Fine, fine Darling. Could you fetch me the ladder then?" and so I did. 

"I didn't mean to scare you Fin. I was only havin' a bit of fun. Honest. wasn't I George?" He began to appologise, and then try and get himself out of it. George came clambering over from the side. He had obviously just been sick, again, for the fifth time today. I shook my head as his face returned to a normal colour. I spent a good portion of my time rubbing George's back as he got sick over the edge of the ship. Poor sod, couldn't stomach anything other than soup while out in the sea. 

"George, what have I told you? You need to rest, go lay in bed and I'll bring you some soup and crackers in a bit. Can't have you withering away, now can we?" I joked, clapping his back as he made his way around. 

He looked at me with a solemn tone. Blinked twice, and ran back to the edge bringing up the rest of todays lunch with it. 

"Fred, help me get your brother back to his room. We really need to get home soon. The shop is probably an absolute mess now that Bill is taking care of it for us at the moment. And I know that everyone is worried sick to know what's happened to us. Have you seen-" Before I could even finish, Sirius bloody Black burst out of from the main hold. A chicken right behind him. It was clucking madly. That's when I noticed the eggs in his hands. 

"When the hell did we get a chicken on our ship? I only remember getting all the food frozen. And the only animals I allowed were familiars and Sirius."

"You take that back." Sirius quipped. 

"I'm only joking Padfoot. But you still didn't answer my question. When and HOW did we get a chicken?" I inquired. I'll admit, seeing a chicken chase a grown man was funny. 

"Um, well you see. I er. Well. I may have also snuck another person in." He looked down to where the chicken should have been but it stopped clucking. I looked to find LUPIN??

"Remus!! I thought you couldn't come?? How did-"

"That is a very good question Finley. Ahem, Padfoot. Would you please care to explain to them why I am here." He looked at him. Sirius looked back up and grinned. He set the eggs into his waist coat pocket, patting it to ensure they were safe. Remus was still holding the chicken, and the source of its quietness was that it's beak was stuck under his arm. 

"I may or may not have given him a little bit of sleeping drought in his morning coffee the day the ship was supposed to leave. And well, he had been hiding under the deck because he refused to be seen with me after the stunt I pulled the day before. 

"And what stunt could that be?" I butted in.

Remus sighed. Setting the chicken down, he pulled out his wand. He removed the glamour from his hair, to reveal it was green. 

Everyone on the deck burst out laughing. Sirius couldn't help but join in. 

"It isn't funny when you have to deal with it every day. He's lucky that I can uphold a glamour spell. If I couldn't well, let me just say he wouldn't be sleeping in my room for a few days until he fixed it." Remus responded. 

"I'm sorry Moony, I didn't think it would last for so long. Green is your colour anyway."

"You're mistaken. I'm not Professor McGonagall."

Fred giggled. George collapsed onto the deck, finally after finishing his daily hurls. 

"Again, Freddie dearest. Help me get your brother to his bed before the seagulls start to pick at his other ear. He's only got one left you know." I repeated. 

Fred helped me hoist George's arms on our shoulders. Remus and Sirius took the initiative to grab his feet as well. Before we could reach his room his head hit the doorway to the cabins. 

"Could you be anymore clumsy?" Fred asked.   
"That was your fault, not mine." I replied.   
"Whatever" he huffed. "Let's just get him into his room before he wakes up to the massive headache we've just given him." 

Ginny opened the door for us thankfully. She had just appeared out of her room near his. She shook her head and laughed to herself.   
"What a fine mess he's gotten himself into. I told him to bring something for seasickness but he wouldn't listen. Even Mum told him." Ginny spoke as she set his blanket over him. Should've listened to Mum at the least Georgie boyo I thought to myself.

By this time it was nearing dinner time, but I didn't have the appetite. I went back to Fred and I's room and lay on our bed. There were a lot of questions plaguing my mind.   
How will Moony get through this upcoming full moon in a few days? Are Sirens going to try and kill Harry and Ron? When will we see land again. What is everyone thinking back home? Do they think we're dead? I mean, we sent an Owl the second week out in sea. Surely someone must have received it. Our small crew was worried. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Me, Sirius, and now Remus. Well sort of small crew. The original crew we had hired abandoned ship with the emergency boats we had bewitched to take us to the nearest shore. Come on, seriously?? They weren't cheap. 

The ship we were on, The Clytemnestra was a gift from my late grandfather. It was absolutely massive. The cabin itself had 20 rooms to sleep in. The front of her bewitched any mortal man to steer his boat away. I wasn't really sure if that was true though, just something my grandad told me. 

The sound of the door opening made me jump, thankfully it was only Fred. He took one look at my face and knew what I was thinking about. 

"Finley, it's all going to be alright. I promise. Its just taking a bit of time for their owl to get to us. You know how old their owl is. It's slower than Christmas in July." He said, joining me on the bed. I turned on my side to face him. He was telling me the truth. I hope at least, but at least he was being reassuring. He cupped my jaw bring my lips to his. They tasted of turkey. Jumping back I pushed him away, in turn I fell off of the bed with a hard thud to the cold floor. 

"What have I told you about kissing me after you've eaten meat? Come on Fred." He laughed at my comment. Getting out of the bed he went and brushed his teeth in the sink. He saw me looking at him through the mirror and he smirked. Spitting out the toothpaste and saliva mixture he rinsed his mouth out with water and spat it in the sink. 

"Better now?" He asked

"Very much," I grinned. Resting back on the bed, he straddled my waist. Peppering kisses all over my face but not the place where I wanted him to kiss the most. I pressed his back with my hands, urging him closer. "Please I breathed."   
He finally granted my wish and kissed me full on the mouth. It tasted of the fresh mint of his toothpaste. Sighing into the kiss I relaxed, and Fred decided to test the waters by licking the line connecting my lips. He was asking permission, what a gentleman. I rolled my eyes inwardly at the thought, but I complied. Not being bother with putting up a fight I let his tongue explore my mouth for what felt like the first time in years. Urgently I tugged at his own jumper, disconnecting our kiss to pull it over his head. 

"I love you" He whispered. 

"I love you too-" he tore my jumper off of me and kissed my neck. 

I won't go to into detail, but you can probably guess what happened next.We kissed for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes max. We did have to breathe you know. I still had my undershirt on, while he was shirtless and his trousers obviously trying to diffuse the "tension" *wink wink*

We finally decided it was enough for the moment. Well, I brought up his brother and he decided to get up and make a joke. 

"We need to check on your brother," I exhaled.

"Please don't mention my brother while I am trying to get you and I off. Yeah? Just for future reference." I glared at him.

"Yes, yes. Well alright we can go check and see if my brother is up for some soup." I hopped of the bed and tossed his jumper back to him while searching for mine. He burst into laughter seeing me struggle for the second time that day. 

"Finley, its on the chair where I tossed it earlier."

I made a small O with my mouth. I tugged it back on, my face flushed with remembering him practically ripping it off. Finally we left the room and found George sitting up in his bed. He seemed glad to see us. I already had his bowl of soup in my hands. 

"Thanks Finley, it really does mean a lot. 

"Of course George! I'm sorry you've been getting so sick lately. But I think some good will finally turn out of this." I tried reassuring him as Fred did to myself. 

"Fred, have you ever dealt with Sirens before?"

"No?" he was no help. I remember the stories Bampi would tell me. Aunty said it was to keep me away from the dangerous sea waters. Maybe it was superstitious. But my suspicions were confirmed when Ginny came rushing into the cabin. A faint voice could be heard singing from the waters. A chill ran down my spine

"Finley, we need to get the men below ground now. They're real. Your grandad was right."

"You mean," she nodded before I could even say the word. 

Hermione grabbed her container of ear plugs (no doubt from getting sick and tired of Ron's snoring) She gave a set to all the men, and a set to me. We helped George get below deck. Neville and the rest of the guys behind us. I trust the Hermione, Luna and Ginny could figure out how to get us away from the wretched beings. It was only a matter of time before someone died if they didn't. 

knock

knock

The sirens were knocking on the hull of the ship. They were determined to kill one of us. I pulled Fred closer to me, clutching his head to my chest. 

"Get your wand out Finley, Remus. I feel like we're gonna have trouble." Harry whispered. I gripped my wand in my hand tightly. Motioning for Fred to go near his brothers, I gathered by Harry and Remus. We heard a loud thud from the deck. 

"Put your earplugs in, We need to go out there." I said urgently. They nodded in agreement. I counted to three with my fingers. 

One

Two

Three, we burst through the deck wielding our wands. A siren had managed to make her way onto the deck. But not before Luna could slash through the body like a knife with butter. There was blood all on the deck making it slippery. Copper fill my nostrils. 

*How many more are there?* I mouthed to Hermione. 

I think she mouthed back *About two, there were three to begin with*

Great, now we've got two sirens to deal with and it's getting dark. Water splashed from behind onto me. I turned and faced the second siren and Remus and Harry faced the third. 

'Merlin forgive me for what I am about to do' I thought to myself. 

"FLIPENDO" I screamed pointing my wand at her. She shot backward far into the sea. By the time I turned, they had already delt with the third. 

Everything went black and I collapsed. 

"Fin? Fin. Come on darling wake up. It's all over. You helped save our lives." Fred was holding me. He felt warm as I opened my eyes. Everyone was around the bed in our room. 

"We did it?" I whispered.

"Sort of, we still aren't home though." Ron said, Hermione jabbed him in the side

"Ow! Hermione?" Ron yelped. 

"Don't worry Finley, I'm sure we'll be receiving help soon. You can go back to sleep after everyone has had something to eat." I groaned trying to move. My muscles were stiff and my back ached. Fred spoon fed me vegetable soup and crackers. It tasted so much better than my dry mouth. Slumber consumed me once more. 

......

"OWLS!! OWLS!! OWLS!!" Neville yelled. He ran into the cabin hall waving letters in his hands. I awoke with a startle. Neville sure knew how to be loud. But I'm thankful for this time. 

"They just arrived! They're from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" He cried as he knocked on the room door.

"Come in!" Fred yelled. Neville entered the room waving the letters around in his hand. 

He passed them into me urgently. I glanced at the clock and it was now 8 o clock at night. And we may have received good news. The letters read. 

"Finley, we're working as best as we can to pinpoint where you and your ship are. The Ministry found the group of so called sailors that were on the trip with you. They turned out to be phoneys, with any luck you receive this we should be able to find you within the next 48 hours of receiving it. We had been worried sick when you lot hadn't arrived home. But some sort of relief came with the owl that brought us your letter. Remain calm and please keep everyone safe as you have so far.   
With much love

Molly and Arthur Weasley."

I dropped the letter. Lupin was going to be okay. We were all going to make it back home.   
Luna and Hermione rushed in soon after. Luna was the first to speak. 

"Well? Are they coming." I grinned and nodded. 

"Well then" she continued "I'm still going to do this then," and she grabbed Neville by his shirt collar and kissed him. Course, I knew he would faint if she did. Poor lad, fancied her for years. Never had the courage to tell her himself though. 

At that moment Ron, Harry, Remus and Sirius had arrived. Everyone began to cheer. We were going home. And Neville just landed himself the girl he loved.

...... 

I awoke to the sound of Fred snoring in my ear. Could be worse I told myself. Could be worse. But what woke him up was the loud voices coming from the outside. 

It was Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley! Well, Mum and Dad they had insisted after finding out I was dating Fred. Not to mention I was living with them anyway. Fred opened his eyes wide and grinned. 

"I take it, that Mum and Dad have arrived?" He groaned. Fred was definitely NOT a morning person by any means. 

Nodding I kissed him long and hard. I missed my own bed at The Burrow. We rolled out of bed and strolled to the front deck together. Mol- Mum waved to us from the Ministry's ship. She yelled from the deck,

"Follow us back to England! We're down near Africa at the moment. Still close to America. Are you short on any supplies?"

"No ma'am!! We are all good here." 

I asked Sirius and Remus to steer the ship and follow them. They happily obliged. Fred and I went back to bed and slept until we reached home. It was a long time since We had seen England. It was nice to see the rainy and gloomy weather again. 

"So, when is our next Ship trip then?" Fred asked. I punched him in the shoulder "I take it not anytime soon then?"  
"Nope," He kissed me and dipped me low, with his hands wrapped around my waist. It felt good to be at the Burrow again. 

It was good to be home. To be safe at last.


End file.
